


戒瘾（上）

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Summary: 性瘾东x心理医生驼
Relationships: 贤驼
Kudos: 4





	戒瘾（上）

上午8:00，首尔大学医院，心理科诊室。

林煐岷比往常提前了半小时到自己的办公室，就连前台的小姑娘还没有到岗，他憋着一肚子火靠在办公椅上，昨天调整的消息一发出，气得他一晚上没睡好。

“您来的这么早啊……”前台的小护士准备过来整理一下资料，却不想被桌前坐着的人吓了一跳。

林煐岷点点头，看着小姑娘拿过来了一沓厚厚的文件，一时间眼前冒着金星，气息短促了一会儿，指着文件堆问道:“朴教授的患者这么多，全是？”

“是。”大概猜出林煐岷神色不太好，小护士被吓得不轻，放完东西赶紧溜了出去。

花了半个小时的时间整理完空降到自己手头的病患资料，林煐岷脑子负荷濒临爆炸，他摘下眼睛略微头疼地揉了揉鼻根，朴教授的资历摆在那，病患自然琳琅满目什么都有。

好在这届的实习生资质都还不错，就当作教导范例也算是可行，朴佑镇上班的时候还有些惊疑林医生怎么来得这么早，结果没想到刚换上的白大褂还没捂热，就被交过去例行查房。

跟了朴教授一段时间的朴佑镇自然也比林煐岷要更更熟悉转手来的病患，林煐岷虽然一副赶鸭子上架的模样，可真的到专业的那个时刻还是很负责的，了解了一圈形形色色的患者之后，总算到最后一个。

“金东贤，十八岁，轻度性瘾患者，住院一周……”朴佑镇累得机械般翻往最后一页。

林煐岷混乱中抓到一丝头绪，“轻度性瘾为什么要住院？”

“呃……是患者自己要求的，而且他情况的确有些特殊……”朴佑镇跟在忽然停下脚步的林煐岷身后，差点打了个趔趄。

金东贤的病房是单人间，这就要再往上跑一层楼，林煐岷事先看了之前朴教授的诊断和开药，又听了朴佑镇仔细地讲了两句大概情况，心里也有了点底。

单人病房相当于VIP的等级了，和普通病房的喧嚣吵闹简直天壤地别，走在安静的走廊里，连个回声都没有，林煐岷心里再次感叹浪费医院资源，但又忍不住拉踩医院都是为富人服务的。

敲了两下门后没有等到回复，林煐岷就拉开了病房的门，没有普通病房的嘈杂，依旧是刷得雪白空薄的墙壁，淡淡的医院消毒水的味道，那边的窗户推开半扇，夏天的风带着一丝暖意吹拂进来，被吹扬起的窗纱将味道打散。

尽管如此林煐岷还是抓到空气中那股快要消散的檀腥味，比普通病房要大一圈的病床上，半坐着一个消瘦的少年，留给林煐岷一个单薄的背影，过长的发碎从后面翘起少年听到声音后也未曾回头给过一个眼神。

林煐岷先迈开一步走到那边去，说实话从他就任开始，性瘾的患者的确少见，或许是这种病型过于私密，有些廉耻心的人根本不愿意来医院接受检查，更何况还是住院就诊。

少年埋着头手里攥着一根炭笔，大腿上压着一本厚厚的素描本，他根本不在意林煐岷忽然的过来，将心思放在涂涂画画上，靠近的林煐岷微微又凑过去一点，看清画本上的作品后也微微黑了脸。

朴佑镇来之前和他说过，金东贤特殊情况的地方就是，性瘾患者在生理上的兴奋几乎不自控，可他主要用来发泄的地方却是……画画，画得自然也不是正常速写，而是人体的性器官，男人的、女人的……

“金东贤患者……”林煐岷还算负责的拿过病历，准备记录一下，“今天感觉怎么样。”

沉默到达了冰点，就在林煐岷问完话之后，但他也不是第一次碰到这么难搞的患者，也换上得体而自认亲切的笑容。

“画得不错，不过……”林煐岷见在画纸上唰唰唰擦来擦去的炭笔停了下来，他扬了扬尾音，瞅着那只瘦得青筋遍布的手，继续瞎掰道，“只有性器官，会不会太单调了点。”

朴佑镇已经从诧异到有些无语的样子。

但话虽然有些无厘头，最重要的结果就是金东贤给了一个反应，他看向林煐岷的眼神，颇有种这傻逼是谁，但耐不住林煐岷多年打造出来的钢铁意志，自然不是金东贤一个眼神能够击溃的。

瞎扯了几句之后，看着小护士推着药车进了门，林煐岷乐呵呵地看着金东贤乖乖吃完药，然后带着朴佑镇出了门，脸上的笑容渐渐消失，敷衍地在病历上涂画了几笔，又扭头问了朴佑镇一句。

“氟西丁的药量也是朴教授开的？”

“是，有什么问题吗医生？”朴佑镇挠了挠头，大概想了下金东贤的诊断回复道。

林煐岷机械般地咧咧嘴，说道:“氟西丁有降低性欲的功能，但……金东贤之前的症状有所改观吗？”

“可他之前来得时候说会控制不住自慰的次数，最近的好像……”朴佑镇忙翻了翻病历前面的资料。

“他说什么你信什么。”林煐岷卷起病历轻轻敲了一把朴佑镇脑袋，自顾自地往电梯那边走。

朴佑镇愣了一下，忙追上去，“那是什么情况呀林医生。”

走廊里的声音越来越轻，金东贤画完满满当当的一页后停了笔，两根手指伸进张开的嘴巴里，抵到舌根的手指像吞进一条小蛇，异物感越来越重，他趴在卫生间的洗手池边上，吐出差点咽下去的两粒药片。

在舌根化开一半的药片发着苦，一点点在舌尖蔓延开来，苦味刺激着舌苔，金东贤伸手打开水龙头，借着冲击的水流，将苦味冲刷打散。

“金东贤患者还没成年，你还记得他住院申请是哪个家属签的字吗？”林煐岷站进电梯的时候才想起来。  
“好像是他哥吧。”

“期间有来探望过吗？”

“没有……”

“一次也没有？”林煐岷有些疑惑。

得到肯定的答复后，林煐岷虽然还是满肚子疑问，但仅仅只是个片刻，又钻进了各个诊室病房开始忙碌起来。

忙完一天后好不容易到了家，林煐岷直接趴在床上，身体好像一沾上就开始昏昏欲睡，最后一丝工作的理智将他撑起，开了电脑将白天里看得一些病历记了下来，归为文档存录着，这是他的习惯。

记到金东贤的时候，林煐岷忍不住揉了揉太阳穴，眼睛睁久了就有些酸涩，回想起上午匆匆看了一眼的大体情况，他想了想在文档上记下最后一段，关了电脑起身去洗澡。

［……自慰反应频繁/手上、眼下有淤青/右手手指根部泛红 催吐(？)］

接手朴教授撂下的烂摊子时，林煐岷有信心能够安排好，除了每天的查房结果，这段时间腿都差点跑断了，他索性连家也不回了，将就地睡在医院准备的休息室里面，心想着等过段时间安稳下来就好了。

一周的时间说长不长，说短也不短，中途倒是发生了点纠纷，但没想到的竟然是金东贤，金东贤的家属来过一次，也是林煐岷第一次见到金东贤的哥哥，兄弟两个长得不是很像，氛围来看也比较僵硬。

一见面就吵着要动手，还是护士见状不对，赶忙跑过来通知了林煐岷，林煐岷过去的时候，金东贤的哥哥拎着他的衣领，拳头见势就要落在身躯单薄的少年身上，林煐岷赶忙过去推开挡在金东贤面前。

病房整得一通杂乱，金东贤时刻抱在怀里的速写本被撕成碎片，凌乱得躺在地上，少年的背微微佝偻着，他的眼睛发红低声喘着粗气，像只被惹怒的小兽，瞪着满地的杂乱。

家属走了之后，林煐岷这才有些尴尬地转过身，帮着金东贤一起收拾残局，速写碎片依旧是满满当当的性器官，只是捡到某一块的时候，林煐岷顿住了。

那是一双眼睛，眼神颇为迷离，密长的睫毛上挂着粘液般的液体，林煐岷说不上来什么感受，还没回过去，手里那块画纸碎片就被金东贤抢了过去，揉成了团丢到垃圾桶里面。

没有道谢，也没有道歉。

一整天的时间，林煐岷都在想这件事，被人画了黄图是什么感受，这让他说都说不上来，金东贤是什么时候开始，对自己竟然有这样的想法？

这个小小的纠纷，就像个疙瘩一样埋在林煐岷心里，也成功的让他对金东贤多了几分心眼。

当被戳穿一件事之后，细心的又撞破了另一件事情，林煐岷发现了金东贤在催吐不肯吃药的事情，但他没有去戳穿，查房的时候就在金东贤那边看着他咽下去，然后陪他说会话，掐着时间等药片差不多融化了才走。

夜里偶然有一次打起了雷，随后电闪雷鸣，暴雨倾盆，林煐岷爬起来关上了窗，心里隐隐有些不安，起来看了一圈病房之后，鬼使神差地按了上楼的电梯。

单人病房的走廊这时偶有闪电照亮几秒，又落入昏暗，有些类似恐怖电影的画面，林煐岷顺着走廊到底，停在金东贤房门口，听着里面的喘息和闷哼，整个人僵住了。

病房的门上有一块小小的方形的玻璃窗，林煐岷侧着身体往里望了一眼，金东贤半靠在床头，条形病服的衬衫解开上面两颗扣子，露出少年的锁骨，被子搭在大腿根部，他的手握着性器，上下律动的频率渐渐加快。

仰着的头部，从下巴到喉结最后到胸口的弧线过于好看，尤其是喘息时偶尔咽下一口口水，喉结便微微上下滑动一下，狠狠地敲在林煐岷心上。

窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥的，时不时一道闪电，照亮半张匿在黑暗中的脸，很快金东贤抽出床边的纸巾，一股一股地将精液射了出来。

林煐岷不记得自己是怎么回去的，但最糟糕的是……回到休息室的他，发现自己竟然硬了。

不知道是被人惦记着自慰，还是自己竟然对一个未成年起了反应，哪一件更让他感到羞耻，林煐岷这一晚注定没有好梦。

第二天工作精神状态极差得差点写错了病历，好在诊室的同事见他状态不对，强硬地催促着让他赶紧请个假回去休息，精神混乱了一个晚上的林煐岷思索了一下，也便收拾了这几天的换洗衣服准备回去。

到家后先把脏衣服放到洗衣机里面，林煐岷这才卸下疲惫躺到了床上，只是开始放飞思绪的他闭上眼后，总是又想到昨晚看到画面，少年的性欲第一次清晰地袒露在林煐岷面前。

如果不是昨晚眼见为实，林煐岷差点都要忘了，金东贤是个性瘾患者。

并且，他清楚地听到，金东贤喊了自己的名字。

疯了，真的疯了。林煐岷心烦意乱地抬起手臂捂住眼睛，安静下来的空间里，只剩自己越来越清晰的呼吸声，还有频率加快的心跳。

头一次被病患惦记着的小林医生，在思想乱斗的几分钟后，颤抖着半褪下睡裤，露出一对莹白的大腿根，他伸手去抚慰着渐渐抬头的性器，距离上一次自我解决，不知道过了多久了。

忙碌的工作与生活交叠，让林煐岷差点觉得自己都要性冷淡了，于是像是天赐一般的，他接手了金东贤这个性瘾患者，一开始站在道德顶端的林煐岷，以理性的角度去对待这个病患。

但不知不觉中，什么时候开始，竟然变成金东贤引导着自己了……

林煐岷忽然想起上一次，安排金东贤的面诊时发生的事情了，也是那么的荒诞，令人堂皇的见面。

“金东贤患者……我需要你老实地向我反应最近的情况，我才好诊断你的病情。”林煐岷看着金东贤关上门坐在了自己对面。

“嗯。”

“最近自慰的次数有变化吗，多了还是少了。”

“……”

林煐岷见他不回答，也抬头看向对面的少年，穿着条形病服的少年显得脸色苍白，在黑色发丝地衬托下，更显得病态的肤白，金东贤动了动嘴唇，缓缓吐出几个字。

“多了。”

“药物真的有每天吃吗？”林煐岷一针见血。

“不过医生……”金东贤第一次用这样阴沉沉地眼神看着林煐岷，他的语气也有些不快，“性瘾真的是病吗？”

“如果影响到你的学习、生活……”林煐岷看着这副模样的金东贤，终于说出了心声，“我个人而言，根本不需要住院，还是得从你自己心理和生活做出调整。”

金东贤又问道，“就算是性瘾，也不一定会做出犯罪那种事吧？”

“嗯……”

“我对自己的约束还是有信心的，医生……”金东贤的手指捏了捏衣角，看着呆住的林煐岷轻笑道，“至今为止，有过性欲想法的只有一个人……”

至今为止，有过性欲想法的只有一个人。

林煐岷猛地抽了一口气，下腹绷得紧紧的，手上的动作越来越快，不知疲倦且酸涩地套弄着坚挺的性器，马眼渐渐溢出些许白灼。

“只要想到他，我就开始硬了……”

呼吸越来越粗重，每一次吐气都像是将肺腔压下，狠狠地再抽入新鲜的空气，林煐岷忍不住嘤咛着，生理性的泪水逼到了眼角，磨的火辣辣的手心隐隐发着氧。

“救救我吧，医生……”

像是被反催眠的诱导话语，引诱夏娃吃下禁果的毒蛇，呲溜一下钻进林煐岷的体内，林煐岷心里的抗拒一点一点被放大，然后猛然清醒。

他射了，被单上、身上、衣服上都有着浓郁的精液味道。

这一刻，林煐岷终于意识到，从一开始就小看了金东贤的后果，与之共情的结果是，他此刻竟然有些恋恋不舍。

结束了休息日的一天，林煐岷因为有假的原因，早上也拖着晚到了半个小时，刚到诊室的时候，朴佑镇就屁颠屁颠过来敲了门凑了过来。

“林医生，你可算回来了。”

林煐岷脱了自己的外套，套上一件白大褂，问道:“怎么了？”

“就那个金东贤患者……没想到吧，他是金仁泰议员的小儿子，人家家属大早上就来医院，说是要办退院手续，科长已经签字了……”

还没等朴佑镇说完，林煐岷连忙赶了出去，急匆匆地跑到楼上的单人病房，已经被金东贤捂热了的病房此刻干干净净，收拾得像是从未住过人一样。

忘了问朴佑镇人是什么时候走的，林煐岷想着大概真的连他最后一面都见不着了。

穿过中心走廊的时候，往楼下看忽然看到熟悉的身影，换了便服，连帽卫衣的帽子盖住头顶，小心地隐藏着身形，但身边眼熟的兄长扣着他的肩膀半拎着金东贤，想赶紧走出医院。

林煐岷隔着几层楼，一边跑一边看着楼下，在金东贤快要走出去的时候大喊了一声，但喊声被迫淹没在嘈杂的医院里，就像是在深潭里投下一枚小小的石子。

可金东贤顿住了，他往后回头，看着人群缓缓抬头，望向楼上趴在栏杆那边的林煐岷。

眼神没有波澜，陌生得像是……诀别。

【TBC】


End file.
